Distilled Love
by Stickycig
Summary: Korea schemes, Japan conquers, China dreams. Based on the Korean drama You're Beautiful.
1. One Sip Too Much

UGHHH so here it is, the first prequel to my first APH multi-chapter fic. Unlike PREVIOUS multi-chapter fics, I actually hope to complete this one.

It's gunna be Korea/China, based on the Korean drama _You're Beautiful_. I hope this is at least somewhat enjoyable, so, here I go.

In this chapter:

**Pairings/Characters**: Korea, Japan, Hong Kong, Taiwan, and China, with a hint of Greece/Japan

**Summary:** While Korea schemes, Japan goes imperial, and Hong Kong and Taiwan do as little as nothing, China dreams.

* * *

"No, no, _no_, dammit!" Japan watching with slight amusement as Korea's hands fisted his hair roughly, though he couldn't say the same about his ears when a loud scream of frustration escaped from the younger nation's lips.

Not that he was trying to keep it in, of course.

"Are you stupid?" Again. "He bought those shoes for you, _for you!_" And once more.

Japan sighed inwardly as he caught sight of Hong Kong and Taiwan awaking from a nap out of the corner of his eye. His attention turned back to his younger brother, who now seemed just about ready to explode – if not from sheer frustration, then from all the kimchi he had been eating.

"Ano, Korea-san… I think it would be best to call it a night."

The Korean proceeded to give Japan a dumbfounded look. "Huh, what…?" Korea asked, pushing the pause button on his DVD remote so as not to miss a second more of his precious drama.

"Come on, Kiku, don't act like an old man!" The "old man" dubbed Kiku twitched. "The night's just begun! Also, don't call me 'Korea-san,' It sounds weird." The Korean wriggled his nose.

At this very moment, several hundreds of thoughts flooded Kiku's mind, all but a select few of them thoughts of homicide. Drowning? Shooting? Choking? What would be the best method of killing the Korean?

Tempted as Japan was, he shook the thoughts out of his head, which left him to focus on the remaining few, such as,

"Since when were Korea and I on a first name, no honorific basis?"

"Who does this brat think he is, accusing me of sounding like an old man?"

"How had Korea managed to convince me to come to his house _anyway?_"

Oh, wait, he knew the answer to that VERY well. Almost too well for his liking.

Not that the great and honorable Japan would ever admit to being ridiculously bothered by the fact that Korea had threatened to "claim" Greece's breasts for his own should the elder nation refuse his request.

Ever.

Just as Japan was about to say something very uncharacteristic of himself, Taiwan, who had recently woken up from napping in a rather uncomfortable position on the floor, interrupted.

"Ah, Yong Soo~" she sing-songed, despite her sleepy state of mind. "I think Kiku-chan here is right!" Taiwan winked at Japan, causing a shiver to run down his spine.

_Damn the woman! Who does she think she is, calling me… K-K-Kiku-chan of all things!_

Yes, despite Japan's multiple attempts at politely rejecting his sibling, she never quite seemed to understand that he Simply. Wasn't. Interested. Maybe this is how Russia felt? He would have to ask him about it later. Some time when America was around to protect him, of course.

Rather than calling Taiwan out on her totally creeping him out, Japan shot her a smile as believable as England's unicorns.

"Yes, well, Kor-, err, Y-Yong Soo... san, as you can see, I believe going home would be the best choice for all of us." Korea frowned.

"But…"

"I agree as well." Hong Kong, a nation of few words, slowly stood up from his spot on the floor to join Japan and Taiwan in agreement.

Korea looked betrayed. "Fine, but… _only if Yao-hyung agrees!_"

Japan groaned, load enough for Hong Kong to hear. Oops.

"Very well, let us wake Yao."

And with that, the four Asian nations proceeded to attempt to wake their… "nini." They pushed and pulled, tugged and tickled, pinched and slapped, but alas, China would not wake up.

"Good grief, is he that tired?"

"Maybe it's because he's so old."

"Maybe he's (finally) dead."

"Maybe…"

"Uhmmm… oh yeah, guys… I kinda forgot to tell you…"

Almost instantly, three pairs of eyes turned to Korea.

"I… uhhh… when he wasn't looking I… slippedhimsomesoju." Korea said, as if hoping to lift the burden of those words.

"You WHAT?"

"How could you do that, you know how alcohol affects him, Yong Soo!"

"Just how much soju is 'some'?"

"W-well… I wanted to see if he would get so drunk he'd think he was in love with me! I'm sorry, okay!" The Korean flailed his arms protectively. "And… uhh… about… a quarter of a bottle?"

Taiwan promptly fainted.

"No, NOT okay. Korea, are you willing to face the consequences of your actions?" Japan could feel a dark aura coming over him. He hadn't felt this way since America first set foot on his land.

"No, I don't see anything wrong in what I did! And I told you, don't call me Korea!"

In a movement far too swift for his old age and demilitarized status, Japan grabbed Korea by the collar of his jeogori and shoved him against the nearest wall. There was a predatory gleam in Japan's dark eyes, and Korea didn't like it.

"In that case, _Yong Soo-kun_, how would you like to become part of the glorious Japanese Empire? **Again**."

The next words were whispered into Korea's ear with such feign sweetness that the receiver of the words nearly wanted to vomit. "I _promise_ I'll treat you twice as well as I did last time."

Without pause, Korea screamed for his dear life.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME, YOU FREAK!"

For the rest of the night, while Hong Kong and a now recovered Taiwan attempted to keep Japan from turning back to his unsavory ways of imperialism, China dreamt of happy things.

Of a kingdom in peace, of the Tang and the Song, and of a clingy foreign lover he did not recall ever having…

* * *

Hyung - Male Korean way of addressing your older brother or similar figure. Male equivalent of "oppa."

Soju - Korean distilled beverage.

Tang and Song - The Tang and Song dynasties, also know as the Golden Age of China.

**Uwahhh, please review?  
**

**So that way I'll have some hope of continuing. xD  
**


	2. The Dream

Chapter two, yaaay~!

I promise, it should start looking like _You're Beautiful_ somewhere in the next chapter, if you haven't caught the beginning of it already.

Thank you to **Weaselgirl0904** and **angelofyouth1427** for reviewing my crappy first chapter.

In this chapter:

**Pairings/Characters**: China, Taiwan

**Summary:** A dream? Or a dream within a dream? China has no control of his body, and Taiwan cries.

* * *

_Outside the palace there was dancing, music, and festivities. He wanted to join in, to be a part of it all. But he couldn't._

_Of course he couldn't. He was but a simple merchant, providing baijiu and various other alcoholic beverages to those unfortunate enough to fall into its addictive clutches._

_"Over here! Over here!" the people would shout to him._

_But his feet seemed currently immune to both heir commands and his own. Said feet carried their unwilling master further and further through the crowds of dancers, merchants, bright colors, dragons, and spectators._

_Before he had even realized, Yao was standing right in front of the doors to the imperial palace, with deathly still guards on either side of him. Oh, that's right._

_His name was Yao, Wang Yao, and this was probably the last place in all of China he wanted to be right now._

_Before he had the chance to figure out what the **hell** was going on, his hands, which were also no longer under his control - _damn those traitorous bastards, aru! -_ placed themselves on the palace doors, and pushed them open. His feet slowly brought him further and further inside, up a flight of stairs that he somehow knew to take, up another._

_Soon Yao stood I front of yet another set of doors, which his hand once more opened against his will. At least, they were about to, before someone opened them from the inside._

_And before Yao stood Mei, his sister, clad in the most extravagant red hanfu he had ever laid eyes on. As beautiful as the dress was, embroidered with intricate gold designs and patterns, Yao couldn't help but to frown at the sight._

_Mei was pure, always had been, her innocence was almost heavenly. A light pink would have suited her better, if not white._

_But this red… this passionate crimson color, almost oozing out fiery lust… seemed almost scandalous on her. His train of thought was interrupted when Mei's soft voice broke the silence._

_"Yao… I am to be married in a month."_

_Yao's heart dropped in his chest. "You...what?"_

_Mei nodded slowly, confirming her previous statement which Yao had prayed to the heavens was not true. But it appeared his prayers had not been answered._

_"They're coming in two days, Yao. Three men from different kingdoms are to come here. Which ever I happen to not utterly despise is the one I shall be made to wed. But Yao… I'm not ready! I'll be taken away to another kingdom, but I have not yet even seem my own! Please, Yao, you have to do something! Please… please… Yao!"_

_But you could no longer hear his sister's please to save her. Nor could he hear the roar of the crowds outside the palace, or the fireworks exploding in brilliant patterns in the sky. No, all he could hear, as the room and the doors and his sister and perhaps even the whole world suddenly shrunk right before his eyes, was the beating of his own heart, and a nameless voice calling out to him._

_"Yao, Yao… Yao!" was the last thing the Chinese man heard before drifting into unconsciousness._

_"Yao… wake up… Yao!"_

* * *

Mei - Taiwan, if you didn't get it before. Also the Chinese word for plum.

Baijiu - a Chinese distilled alcoholic beverage.

Hanfu - Traditional Chinese clothing. Not a Cheongsam, guys, not a cheongsam.

**Ahahahaha I didn't expect to write the second chapter so quickly.**

**Review, please? c:**


End file.
